


Sinful Love

by Marvelous34



Category: AU Captain America -Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dominant Steve Rogers, F/M, Fear, Interrogation, Killer!Steve, Killing, Murderer, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Prison, Prisoner!AU, Prisoner!Steve, Smut, Steve Rogers calls OFC Kitten, Steve Rogers has a temper, Swearing, Violence, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: Gemma, a quiet and meek crime writer from a small town in Massachusetts, interviews murderer Steve Rogers in prison for a memoir.  Will things go terribly wrong, or beautifully right?**I really hate summaries**Credit for this story goes out to Punk_in_Docs as this story is based off her "Sinnerman" Prisoner!Kylo fanfiction! (Yes, I did get permission from her, and yes, you should check out her stories!!!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Sinful Love

She was cold; that much was for sure. Gemma bounced her leg up and down as she was sat in the cold metal chair, waiting for her name to be called. Her emerald green eyes scanned her surroundings as she pulled her ratty old cardigan closer to her body. 

Her eyes landed on the sign in front of her: Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center. Yes, she was sitting in the waiting room of a prison. 

This was her job, as a crime writer with her publishing firm. She didn’t mind it. She loved hearing how inmates have turned their lives around for the better and she still even wrote to some of the inmates she had interviewed in the past. 

Gemma Peterson was someone that people didn’t really give a second glance to; and she liked it that way. Ever since she was as young as she could remember, she was always told by her mother and grandmother what a dreamer she was; how her creativity would get her somewhere one day. And yet here she was, sitting in a prison and waiting to interview a murderer. 

She really couldn’t complain however as she loved her job. She knew she wanted to be a writer her whole life; that’s what she got for growing up in the smaller community a half hour away from Boston, Massachusetts. It was well known for its literary history. 

As she continued to wait, her right hand came up to grip the locket around her neck; closing her eyes and thinking of her grandmother and mother. She had never known her father as he was never a part of her life. “Wish me luck today,” she spoke under her breath, knowing her grandma and mom were always with her. Her mother unfortunately passed away before her 17th birthday: a horrible car accident took her away from you. 

Gemma’s mother was her world and was always there for her. After her untimely death, her grandmother picked up the pieces and helped her get through everything. 

“Peterson! You’re up!” Her thoughts were pulled from her when she heard her name being called. Looking up, she saw a short and round man with sweat stains under his armpits waiting for her near a door. She knew it was the resident Psychiatrist, Dr. Kauffman, with whom she talked to on the phone earlier in the week. 

Quickly standing up, she gathered her satchel which held her notebook, along with the prison inmate file on Steve Rogers, and briskly walked over to the man. 

He looked her up and down then shook his head. “They are going to eat you alive kid,” he spoke with a shake of his head before turning away from her and walking down the long and narrow hall. 

Gemma scrunched her brows and looked down at her outfit. She made sure to dress accordingly with what the psychiatrist said. She was wearing a knee length black dress and a green cardigan to cover her exposed arms; her hair was neatly tucked back into a ponytail and she wasn’t wearing any makeup. A pair of black converse on her feet. But her eyes widened when she realized she put perfume on that morning. Silently, she scolded herself as the man in front of her walked through another set of doors and took a sharp turn to the left. 

Taking deep breaths, Gemma kept up pace with the doctor in front of her as they now reached the official area where the inmates were locked up. 

“Hey sexy bitch!” A man growled from her right. “Get your sexy ass over her and let me take a good look at you!” 

Glancing to her right, she saw a tall man, at least six foot five with his hands clenched around the steel bars; his smile wide, showing off his yellow teeth. 

There was a guard walking behind you and he took his baton, smacking it against the steel bars, effectively shutting the inmate up. 

After a few more twists and turns, Dr. Kauffman leads Gemma into what looks like the visitor room. There are rows of metal tables and chairs; the tables having locks in the   
middle of them so the prisoners can be chained down with their handcuffs. 

“Take a seat,” Dr. Kauffman states as he points to one of the tables. The room was large, but there was nobody else there. It was cold, cooler than the previous room she was waiting in and it smelt musty. 

Dr. Kauffman took a seat at the opposite side of the table as her, clasping his hands together. “Look, I know you’re here to interview Rogers, but don’t be surprised if you don’t get any information out of him,” he stated. Gemma furrowed her brows in curiosity to what he said. “There have been dozens of interviewers here over the years and Rogers doesn’t particularly care to give any kind of information to them.” He got up from his seat, placing his hands on the table and leaning towards her. “And just so you know, this is the first time he has seen a woman in three years.”

Gemma gulped, but her throat was so dry, it didn’t do anything. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? This was her job; she’s interviewed hundreds of people over the last handful of years, but she had never been quite this nervous before. 

“Are you wearing perfume?” Dr. Kauffman asked as he stood away, folding his arms over his chest. 

Gemma blushed, nodding her head. “Sorry. It’s a habit. I’ll remember for next time. Promise.”

Dr. Kauffman walked towards the steel beamed doors where there were two prisons guards waiting. 

As Gemma waited for him to grab Steve Rogers, she placed her notebook and inmate file in front of her on the table. Opening the file, she still couldn’t believe that there was no picture of the inmate. When she had asked her boss about it, he merely shrugged. She had the file for almost a week and had memorized everything inside of it. 

She read over the questions she had written in front of her as she waiting; her hands palms starting to sweat as her heart began to beat rapidly inside of her chest; anxiety and fear creeping over her. 

“You need to behave yourself and be nice Rogers,” one of the guards spoke. 

Another voice broke through Gemma’s thoughts; one of the sexiest voices she had ever heard. Looking up from her papers in front of her, she saw a tall, well built man, clad in an orange jumpsuit, wrists and ankles locked together with cuffs, entering the expansive room. 

He scoffed at the guard, a sly smile on his face. “I don’t play well with others and you know that.”

Her heart nearly dropped to her stomach at the sight of him. He had to be close to six feet tall. His hair was a dark blonde, almost brunette and was longer at the top of his head while the sides were shorter. His hair was combed backwards and he had a thick yet trimmed beard resting on his face. 

The guard brought him closer to Gemma, stopping just in front of her. He pulled the chair out for Steve to sit in and cuffed him to the table. 

“We’ll be just outside the door, so no funny business Rogers,” the guard spoke, pulling at his cuffs to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve bit back sarcastically. 

It took a moment for Steve to look over at Gemma and when she did, she wanted to simultaneously shrink down in her seat from her glare, yet get lost in his eyes forever. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life and she was mesmerized by them. 

Steve cleared his throat, making Gemma startle in her seat. She tore her gaze from his eyes and noticed he had tattoos peeking out of the neck of his jumpsuit. As she trailed her view from his neck, she also realized he had more black ink sticking out of sleeves of his orange garb and to his hands; wondering if his entire body was covered in the ink.   
Steve couldn’t help but take notice of the smaller woman sitting in front of him. She was a mousy little thing, yet he could tell she was curvy underneath that drab old cardigan she was wearing. Fuck, Steve hadn’t seen a woman in over three years and he wasn’t disappointed in this little Kitten sitting here. He couldn’t help but notice when he startled her earlier, scaring her; it made his dick throb. 

She wet her lips, grasping her notebook in her hands and looking over her questions yet again. 

Steve began to feel his temper rise under his skin, waiting for this little Kitten to speak. Hell, at this point, he was beginning to think she was a damn mute. 

Gemma took a sip of water from her water bottle that was stashed away in her satchel; getting comfortable in her chair. “Umm, I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to meet and speak with me Mr. Rogers,” she spoke, her voice awfully quiet. 

His eyes narrowed at her as he leaned back in his chair, arms folding across his chest. “Yeah yeah. Let’s just get this over with. I’m missing my yard time today for some journalist here.”

Gemma shuffles anxiously in her chair. “Well, I’m not a journalist Mr. Rogers. My name is Gemma Peterson and I’m a writer actually. I work for a small publishing firm and they are interested in your story as a lifer in this prison. They are actually doing a series on inmates and their personal memoirs and it will be published into a book of….”

Steve scoffed, cutting you off. “Writer or journalist, you’re all the same. There’s no difference,” he mutters under his breath. His eyes glance down to the manila folder that held his inmate information. “From the looks of it, you’ve already read everything about me so you should know how I feel about journalists hounding me for questions about my life before prison and now.” His voice was warning, yet a deep purr. He leaned against the table, closer to Gemma, eyes pinning under his dark gaze. 

There was something about the fear that was ignited in Gemma, which also turned her on. His eyes were piercing deep into her soul, mesmerized, yet terrified at the same time.   
Steve fought the urge to moan at the way she bit her lower lip, as if to stop herself from trembling; his cock jumping for attention under his orange jumpsuit. She was modest, submissive even and he had to stop thinking dark thoughts about his hand around her throat as he fucked her raw. When he was told about this interview, he assumed it would have been a balding fat man, not a shapely appetizing young woman. 

He was leaned over the table, as close as he could possible lean and inhaled deeply. His nostrils were met with the most wondrous smell; some sort of flower he couldn’t quite figure out, but he wanted more of it. He thanked whatever higher power out there for her perfume, her scent; it was a good distraction for his shitty fucking life in prison. 

Gemma took a shuddering breath as Steve leaned closer to her over the table; her eyes on his large hands clasped together. 

“Well go on then. Ask your damn questions,” Steve urged, a hint of playfulness in his warning tone, making Gemma’s mind swirl with confusion. 

“Umm, what..what more can you tell me about your conviction and what was it like?” She slowly glances back up at Steve, immediately regretting it. His jaw was tight, tense.   
“Lengthy and tedious,” came Steve’s stiff answer. 

“And what about the trial?” she asks softly. 

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he glances down at his file and back up to her. “Read the damn file. It’s all in there.”

Usually she is poised during interviews, but Steve is throwing her off track with his demeanor. “Alright then,” she speaks, shifting in her chair. “How has it been adjusting to life   
here in prison?”

“Agonizing,” he replies; his face deadpanned. 

“Umm,” she stumbled as she fumbled through her notes. She could feel her cheeks begin to redden with mortification at her loss of thought. This was definitely not going the way she imagined. Sure, she had never interviewed a prisoner before, but she had seen numerous crime shows and interviews online with prisoners and they acted anything but like Steve. Her throat was beginning to dry up and reached for her bottle of water, taking a quick swig. Not only was his behavior throwing her off, but he stature in general was terrifying. Here she was, sitting not only in front of a murderer, but a big man in and of itself. His biceps were trying to break free from his jumpsuit and she could tell he was ripped and muscular underneath. 

Her eyes trailed up to his face; the veins in his neck starting to pop out. “What do you want me to say huh?” he growled through his teeth. “You want me to sit here and talk about and describe in detail what killing and hurting those men felt like huh? How good it felt when I plunged the knife into their stomachs and slashed their throats? Or how I watched one of them die a slow and painful death after cutting his femoral artery? People don’t realize just how much blood the human body can hold, but I sure do Kitten and it’s quite a fucking lot of blood,” he explained. 

Gemma wanted to flinch at the pet name he gave her, but she kept her cool as best she could. Instead, she looked at him with her big emerald green innocent and scared eyes.   
Steve nearly came in his jumpsuit at the terrified way she was looking at him. Fuck he would give anything to snap these chains off him, bend her over the table and slam his dick into her pussy. He knew, just by looking at her, what a tight little cunt she had; and he wanted it. 

“Is that what you want to hear Kitten? I think deep down you want to hear that I enjoyed killing those men. Fuck, I’m glad I did it. And no, I wouldn’t take it back if I had the chance to. Sure, I’m fucking pissed to be locked in this miserable God forsaken place like a caged animal. Having to be told when I can eat, sleep and taking a goddamn piss. But it is what it is,” he stated, shrugging as if it was nothing. 

Gemma could do nothing but stare back at him. Steve studied her, knowing he was wrong. No, she was too sweet, too pure. She wasn’t hard hearted like him. He watches as she nervously chews on her lower lip. 

“What do you miss most from outside of this place?”

The question made him cock his head to the side in curiosity. This petite, shapely five foot four librarian looking woman just astonished the five foot eleven murderer. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“What do you miss about-“

“I heard the fucking question Kitten,” he growled. 

This time when he called her Kitten, she didn’t want to flinch. Instead, she felt an oddly exciting tingle go down her spine; her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. Steve knew exactly what his pet name did to her as he slyly smirked. 

Steve stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that question. Nobody ever asked him that question before in interviews. 

She remained quiet as well, her eyes fidgeting with her pen. She had been told time and time again to not give any personal information about herself, but she couldn’t help just speaking up. “I’d miss baking.” Her voice was the softest she had ever spoken; Steve barely heard her. 

Her eyes flick back up to Steve as he sits back in his chair, getting comfortable. His slicked back hair was now in the light of one of the few windows in the room and even though he used only prison shampoo, it looked so soft; she wanted to run her fingers through it. 

Since Steve wasn’t saying anything, she figured she would continue speaking. “My grandma left me her house in her will when she passed. It’s quite small. Just a two bedroom two bathroom house. But it has a porch with a porch swing in the front and is full of hand me downs and small knick-knacks. It’s warm and cozy and clean, and all mine,” she speaks. “It’s all I have. I don’t have any family left. My entire life exists in that small house. I grew up there my entire life. I remember planting some lilac bushes when I was younger. I love it every spring when they bloom, even if it’s not for very long. My grandma and I planted a garden in the front of the house. I try to keep up with the garden, but that was my grandma’s thing. Plants and flowers. Luckily the garden we planted when I was younger, doesn’t take much to upkeep. But baking is my passion. Cookies,   
brownies, pies and cakes. I make a lot of cakes for special events in my town.”

She couldn’t help but glance up at Steve and she couldn’t tell if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, but it looked like he was smirking. 

“Coffee,” was all he said, making Gemma nod her head. But then he continued. “Italian coffee to be exact. Nothing added to it, dark as the ink on my skin. The shit coffee they serve in here tastes like dirt.” Gemma couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, the sound going straight to Steve’s dick, making him inwardly groan. 

The two of them sat there quietly, staring at one another. 

“Time’s up,” came the voice of one of the guards. Gemma turned and saw two guards entering the room. They stopped in front of Steve and unshackled him from the table. Roughly, they jerked his hands away from the table and she wondered if his wrists were sore or hurt as she noticed how his skin was raised and red near the cuffs. 

“Come and see me again Kitten,” Steve spoke with a slight upturned grin to his lips. 

Gemma watched as the guards took him from the room. She had never felt this way before she did today; terrified and fearful, yet oddly excited to see him again. She had not planned on coming back here again, but when he called her that pet name yet again, she had made up her mind to visit him next week.


End file.
